gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:CB-002/GD Raphael Gundam Dominions
Need Some Clarity & Photoshop Skills Guys: Okay, I could use some extra observation skills here: Where do you see the remaining 2 GN Drives? Does this thing use GN T? Or true GN by the time this thing was produced? Any data about Sera (Seravee II) on this thing? Also, anyone with photoshop skills to clean this image up? My advance gratitude for the assist. Taikage - Admin 01:51, March 24, 2011 (UTC) For the drives, we know there's one in the bazooka. Why, I don't know why it would need one since it doesn't fly around, but it does look to be a semi-rebuilt version of Virtues GN Bazooka. There definitely another one in the Raphael Dominions. While the Raphael D can purge its armor, I don't think the armor can recombine into Sera Gundam or something like that, because I think the Sera is just a big gun turret that can move...I'm guessing. What is the story behind the "Innovator War" exactly. We know there's a Old Human faction with Gadelazas, then I'm guessing theres the ESF itself, and then for some reason CB is still trotting around with Leonard and the GRM E. Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator 02:20, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Actually if you look in the backshot of the Raphy D's legs you can see GN Drives similar to the ones on the Seravee II, and looking at the backpack itself seem to indicate that it's a smaller version of Seravee II, possibly made as a reference to the rumor that Seravee II would turn into an armor form for the Raphael. -The Phantom Impact - The ultimate Super Robot from beneath the heavens 03:59, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Why clean up the photos? we haven't even got the complete chapter yet. Usually we get early bad scans, then somewhere down the line we get better scans, I think we should clean up the pictures when we get better scans. I'm starting to believe that this suit came before the completed Raphael we see in the movie, kinda like how we had Virtue Physical as Virtues predecessor. I think the reason why they call it "Sera", because its not a completed Seravee II. This is because the Seravee II is yet to be finished, as THIS was just to get test data/combat data. -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 06:13, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :The problem isnt the scan quality but rather that big line in the middle. So silly me, that DOES count scan quality. I hope we will get better ones, unlike in the case of the GRM Gundam, in which case we never got a high res scan from it that did not have that line in the middle. -SuperSonicSP 07:27, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Well one can hope better versions of it will come out, but I prefer a higher quality of anything we get on our hands at the time. It's not a big deal if it's not possible, I'm patient about such things. As for translations, it's a ground unit? Looking at the armor arrangements, I thought Seravee II would transform out of Raphael. I'm also hoping there's a GN Field with this one, the armor system has plenty of particle vents that looks like it's capable. I'm looking forward to translations. Taikage - Admin 12:34, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :The kouryakukan summary mentions it as a land unit of sorts, so I put it in there in the type. -SuperSonicSP 05:38, March 25, 2011 (UTC) : :Even though the suit was stated to have been seen by Amy after the ELS War during the Innovator War...Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator 06:09, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::specifically, the unit is a variant meant to function within gravity since the original's mass/weight distribution makes it hard for the unit to do so. -SuperSonicSP 06:24, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Um, I found HQ scans of it. Front View Back View I was assuming we already had the higher-quality lineart of it, but I guess not >___>. -Dav7d2 - I like edit naked when no one is around! >;D 19:19, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ::::Huh? I thought somebody would have gotten around to rendering the HQ ones I posted, but I guess not. -Dav7d2 - I like edit naked when no one is around! >;D 07:32, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Discussion About Armaments hmmm, I think it says that it has a total of 3 GN Bazookas on the scan, on the weapon list. Any chance its referring to the Virtue-like Bazooka on the right hand and the Seravee GN Bazooka on the top? By the way, where are the GN Cannons from? I'm having trouble just detecting them on the actual units or the scan weapon list. -SuperSonicSP 03:47, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hopefully we can get Bravecommander on this one to translate the stuff. Ehhh...we know that the Virtue-esque bazooka is a bazooka, but I guess the bazookas on top are called cannons? The GN cannons are located in the "legs" or at least where the legs would go for Seravee II.Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator 03:51, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :I think the Bazooka on the tops are part of the "GN Bazooka x 3" that is listed in the profile, with the other "GN Bazooka" being the one on the hand. There are no other items on the list, nor are there any other two obvious Bazookas in the picture. Seravee II's GN Bazookas are officially just called "GN Bazookas" as well in the HG Raphael manual, so that helps my case. So we have three weapons that all share the name "GN Bazooka" in a previous incarnation (Virtue and Raphael/Seravee respectively) and the numbers match the weapon list too. -SuperSonicSP 04:14, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Soo what are those giant holes in its legs for? And on a side note, this article was made like 8 hours ago and is liked by at least 30 gundam fans. This is probably the fastest liked suit in wiki history, oddly enough.Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator 04:32, March 24, 2011 (UTC) What giant holes in its legs? you mean where the armor is separated? As a said above, this is probably Seravee IIs predecessor, I don't think the GN Claws are completed yet that is. This was probably a means to gather test data/combat data. Also, on FB there is a HUGE Gundam 00 fanbase, in fact the biggest fanbase on FB is the "Gundam 00 Fanclub", as soon as we make a new page about anything AD relate, its already linked on the fanclub page. I was on FB not too long ago, 32 minutes after the article was made about "Dominions" is was already there and people were liking it and commenting. -Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 06:19, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Its possible that it is, but the suit does appear after the ELS conflict itself. Hmm, and I didnt know there was so many 00 clubs in FB. -SuperSonicSP 06:34, March 24, 2011 (UTC) "Dominions" story part Babelfish This month the last time. MISSON017 “dominionzu” After moment goes away, the conversation with ELS is formed, episode. While inobeita increases quickly, the soldiers of the part which repels to the phenomenon became the rebel army and developed tasks. The time soresutarubiingu has designated the new power which is substituted to the fuselage and the member who are lost as the hand. This month with the number the rebel army it appeared in the thornback me gin Bali strike and before unfolds fight that which it falls to predicament, the story “of rahuaerugandamudominionzu”. As for model number CB-002/GD rahuaerugandamudominionzu ground war private mobile suit. 00 难 road engaging in 这 样 结 bundle Ryo 吗! ............? Google Translate The last time this month. MISSON017 "Dominionzu" Setsuna is gone, ELS was established after an episode of interaction. Innovators within increases rapidly, the repulsive behavior Military activities had become part of the rebel soldiers. At that time, members of Celestial Being and to replace airframe losing To obtained a new power. This months issue with the rebels and fights Amy Zimbalist Appears before him trapped, "Dominions Raphael Gundam" of the Story. Model Number is Raphael Gundam Dominions CB-002/GD Special ground mobile suit battle. Do you want a bunch 样结 completed 00 就这 难道 ... ... ... ...? Part of it is my interpretation. Googles translation seems to be more reliable then it ever did.-Dav7d2 - Is happy to be an Admin! =D 07:54, March 24, 2011 (UTC) From what I understand the story is probably in what I'm guessing is 2320. Setsuna's gone, the ELS had made peace with humanity, and Innovators have begun to increase rapidly in population. As a result non humans create the old human faction with rebel soldiers while CB (which for some reason is still around despite Aeolia's plan being finished) decided to stop the brief conflict. So the Raphael D goes in and saves Amy on Earth.Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator 12:50, March 24, 2011 (UTC) GN Bazookas (Sera) Is it just me or do they look shorter than the ones on Seravee II? Godred01 22:52, March 27, 2011 It's just you. They basically disassembled Seravee II and put its armor on Raphael. Gaeaman 788 - is a administrator 04:45, March 28, 2011 (UTC) They look more or less the same to me. -SuperSonicSP 05:15, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Its probably just the angles, since in the movie, you basically see it from the side most of the time. -Dav7d2 - "You mustn't let mistakes weigh you down. Acknowledge them and take what you've learned to move on. That is the privilege of being a man."-Full Frontal 05:51, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Just had a closer look on both the lineart and models of the Raphael & Raphael Dominions, there is a difference between them as the Dominions ones are slightly shorter than the originals ones. Godred01 14:31, March 28, 2011 The one on the right hand shouldn't it be called GN Bazooka V. Chriseasley 00:14, April 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Not really, all three GN Bazookas on Dominions are just called "GN Bazooka" in the chapter weapon list. It does not even make a distinction between the Rapael/Seravee-ish bazooka and the Virtue-ish bazooka in the list. -SuperSonicSP 00:26, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Close Combat Out of all the gundams that CB has use ever had why is the Raphael Gundam the only one that doesn't have a weapon for close melee combat? :Please sign when you post a message, thanks. It can be done by typing ~ 4 times. :The GN Big Cannon/GN Claws are close combat weapons, they can be hand-held to act as giant claws. They are no known beam sabers on Raphael however, save on the Seravee II. -SuperSonicSP 04:09, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Conservation of Mass? Ok, serious question here, and one that's been bothering me since before I saw the movie....where on earth does the extra forearm armor come from on Rapheal Dominions? It looks like the 'lower' half of Seravee/Seravee II/Sera's forearm armor, the outter part where the Beam Sabers are stored. But looking at the cannons/Sera's forearms while in backpack mode, the armor seems to be all present and accounted for. Am I missing something? or did parts just poof out of nowhere, maybe for visual balance? On a related topic, I"m only barely managing to fully wrap my head around how Rapheal and Sera combine, and it makes me think that there's some bit technology, possibly rudimentary at least, incorperated into the front/side faulds/skirt, as well as the breastplates/sternum of Sera, in addition to the likely bit tech in the big claws/sera's legs. Otherwise, they couldn't combine/seperate in combat, and it would likely mention that they'd need to be seperated/combined at the base, much like the Flag normally needs to be transformed before deploying. Looking it over...does anything have any opinion on whether the GN Cannons in the Big Claws still functions? Or were they removed in Sera? I could see them still being present, just folded out of the way most of the time. Anyway, these were my rambling, barely cohearant 3:48am thoughts. Hope ya'll have a good day Rui Usagi (talk) 10:49, May 2, 2018 (UTC)